This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Clips and fasteners can be used to retain trim panels and other components (e.g., exterior moldings, mirrors, instrument panels, etc.) relative to a body portion of an automobile or other vehicle. In some instances, a tethered fastener can include a tether that controls the release or disengagement of the trim panel from the body portion. For example, in the event an air bag or other occupant restraint system is deployed, the trim panel can disengage from the body portion. The tethered fastener can help to control the movement of the trim panel (e.g., distance, direction, speed, etc.) relative to the body portion.